Persona 5: A Different Christmas Eve
by Prince Of Snow
Summary: What would happen if Akira had asked Sae Nijima out for a Christmas Eve Outing? Purely P5 Protag/Sae Nijima fluff. Rated T for my Filthy Mouth


**Author's Note: Hey… I'm not dead… surprisingly. I feel like it's been years… *Checks date***

 **Well shit… 2 years and not a single peep from me?**

 **Bet none of ya missed me ;)**

 **Anyways, I finished Persona 5 recently and I freaking LOVED IT! Easily in my top 5 games of the decade! Hell, I loved it enough to log back into this ancient account and look at fanfiction which I haven't done in my 2 years' absence. Amazing how a game can relight an old passion for writing, eh?**

 **I really like the characters in the game, but after seeing some cut dialogue of Sae Nijima, I finally knew which side I would take in the oncoming Waifu War of 2017.**

 **Yes, despite no way to have a romantic relationship with her in the game, cut dialogue seems to hint at just that, so I decided to make a stand and fill in the void that Atlus has left us. Hopefully my 2 years absence will be at least somewhat reflected in this story, also, regarding all other stories of mine…**

 **They're dead to me. Especially Shadow Within, which the name alone made me cringe, so yeah, R.I.P my stories from 2013. Anyways, since most people stopped reading by now, I won't bore you further, let's go!**

* * *

December 24, 20XX

Akira Kurusu was standing in Shibuya Square, with his teammates, no, his friends, as snow slowly fell from the sky. The cold had crept on him long ago, but he didn't mind, not as long as he could spend more time with the people who made it possible for him to topple a god.

Well, "topple" was an understatement. More like execute it with a bullet made from the Seven Deadly Sins, but semantics.

Akira was perfectly happy with where he was, but it was obvious that his friends were far more bothered by the temperature than he was, as he heard a shiver from his best friend, Ryuji.

"Man, its cold as balls out here! I'm goin' home!"

With a final sigh and a small chuckle from Akira, the group of thieves made a promise to hold a party at Leblanc the next day, in order to celebrate their success.

"See you guys later!" He called out towards his friends. He was met with similar words from Makoto, Haru, and Yusuke, and he might've gotten that from Morgana, Futaba, Ryuji, and Ann had they not started ripping into Ryuji for his recklessness against Yaldabaoth.

He, of course, deserved this verbal harassment. He was warned not to attack Yaldabaoth while that damn book was channeling its power, but he hadn't listened, and almost got killed in the process.

But even still, he couldn't help but enjoy that battle, even though the lives of his friends and himself were at risk.

What could he say? He was a sucker for aesthetic (he cringed when he realized he sounded like Yusuke with that line of thinking) and that fight had been the riskiest yet badass thing he had ever done in his life. It was invigorating, and a small part of him was sad that his life would never reach that peak of excitement again. How many people could say that they destroyed a god with a fallen angel's gun?

Akira would've stayed in this silent reflection had a soft voice not interrupted his train of thought.

"Wouldn't have expected the World's Savior would be alone on Christmas Eve…" He could hear the voice and footsteps of Sae Nijima approaching him. He turned to see her in a black blazer, which is the only thing he had ever seen her wear.

"What can I say? The world always loves a lonely, brooding hero, don't they?" Akira gave her his signature "Joker Smirk" which had been exclusive to his time as a Phantom Thief until now.

"I wouldn't have pinned you for that kind of person, Kurusu." She let out a small chuckle, but her face soon gave way to a sadness that Akira had seen before. It was the same look she had when she told him what would probably happen to his life when he was apprehended as the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

"I know that look, Nijima-san. What happened?" Akira braced himself for the worst. Either Shido had escaped from jail, or he was being arrested. One of the two.

"I've come to a roadblock with the Shido case." Her eyes looked down and she started to rub her arm. "I just can't pin him for the murders without proving the existence of _that_ world. The only way to do this, perhaps, is if we had a testimony from a Phantom Thief…"

Akira knew where this was going, and he didn't like it one bit.

"I'm not going to force you to turn yourself in, but Shido will walk away free if I can't pin him for these charges…" The older Nijima sighed. She knew how much this had to hurt the roguish leader. He had suffered enough at the hands of the police, and here she was, asking him to throw himself into their arms once more.

There was a pregnant silence in the air until Sae heard a tired, albeit conceding sigh.

"As long as you can guarantee that nobody else in the group will be hurt, I'll do anything to pin that bastard for what he did." Akira's eyes showed conviction Sae had never seen before. She expected this to be a harder, longer, and less appealing situation than what it turned out to be.

"Y-you'll do it?!" She still couldn't believe he was agreeing so casually. She had racked her brain for weeks on how she was going to ask him, and every single one of those attempts she brainstormed ended in failure. "Just like that?!"

"As long as no one else in the group is sold out. Those are my terms." Akira actually hated the idea, truthfully. He had been so stupid to believe that this case would be an open and shut one. But what else could he do? If Shido wasn't convicted, the Police would surely target the Phantom Thieves again, not letting their pride be destroyed by a bunch of unruly punks who had repeatedly shamed them.

"Very well," Sae nodded in respect towards Akira, "I'll give you tonight to say your goodbyes. I'll take you in myself to ensure your safety." Sae turned her back to the messy haired boy, and started walking home when she was stopped.

"N-Nijima-san? Do you have plans tonight?" Akira couldn't believe what he was doing. Seriously? The Prosecutor? A doctor and a teacher were one thing, but a fucking prosecutor? What in the world was he thinking? She would surely never acc-

"I'm free. Why do you ask?" Sae turned around again, looking at Akira expectantly, with her eyebrow cocked.

Well damn, too late to back out now.

"I-I don't really want to startle the group by telling them what we're planning. They won't let me, I'm sure of it. I-If you're free… wanna… t-take a walk, p-p-perhaps get something to eat. Fighting ultimate evil takes a lot out of you…" Akira failed at stifling a nervous chuckle. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He might've been a Lionhearted Debonair, but there was something about Sae's gaze that made him want to crawl over and die from embarrassment.

With a stare like that, he wondered how he ever got through that interrogation alive.

Sae sensed his discomfort, but also sensed his sincerity. Not wanting to be rude (she WAS asking a lot of him, perhaps amusing him a bit was the least she could do) she smiled at him.

"I think I could spare the time, Any certain destination in mind?" Sae continued being amused by the boy's flustered look. He obviously wasn't expecting such a response.

A little bit of Akira's calm demeanor returned. Perhaps he could pull this off-NO- He WOULD pull this off. He killed a god and was an infamous Phantom Thief. Wooing a particularly stunning and smart platinum blond prosecutor couldn't be THAT hard... right?

' _Right!_ ' He decided. For tonight, he wouldn't be the shy and unassuming Akira Kurusu. Instead, he would channel the confidence and swagger of Joker, and he would take Sae Nijima's Hear-

Okay, that was going a bit far.

"How does the Sushi shop in Ginza sound?" Akira mustered as much confidence as he could

"Would it even be open at this hour?" Sae was sure most places would close around this time. Except Big Bang Burger, of course, even with Okumura's absence that place stayed as strong as ever.

"The Sushi place is always open if I'm correct. Besides, if it is, I'm sure we'll find something." Akira gave the best smirk he could. His suave demeanor returning.

 _I wonder how much it would take you to crack, Nijima-San?_

With their destination singled out, the two started their journey for Ginza.

* * *

By the time the two arrived at the Sushi shop, most people had left, leaving very few customers around.

"Order anything you like, my treat." Akira looked towards Sae with a smile, but when he looked at her he saw defiance more than happiness.

"I'm more than capable of paying for myself, Kurusu." Sae's voice came off as partly offended. She cursed herself for letting her pride get the best of her. She hated being treated like an airheaded girl who wanted her man to provide everything for her-

Wait…when did she start considering Akira "her man" …?

Regardless, she shook off any thoughts and simply gave a half-apology to Akira. Here he was, offering to pay for her meal that he invited her to, and she was already turning it hostile.

Fortunately, Akira took it all in good stride.

"I'm sure your more than capable of providing your own meal Nijima-san, but I'll have no use for this Yen in Juvenile Hall, this is the least I could do." Akira chuckled at her abrasiveness. Truth be told, that's something he kind of liked about her. She wasn't going to mince words or hide concerns with fake smiles. She was blunt, to the point, and that's what made her unique.

"Please, call me Sae, Kurusu. No need to be so formal."

"Only if you follow your own advice and call me Akira, _Sae-san_."

There was something about the way he said it that made her react. It wasn't condescending or sarcastic as if often came off as in the Prosecutor's office, nor was it faux friendliness as it came off of Akechi in their later meanings. It was said in a more…meaningful tone, that of someone who saw her not as an object, or a nuisance, but as an actual, equal, human being.

To think she thought all of this from just the way he said her name. Surely, she was just projecting. Surely.

"Okay, deal, Akira-kun."

Akira chuckled at this. Everything was a deal to her.

"Anyways." Sae changed the subject. There was still much she didn't know about Akira himself. She only had a vague idea from their brief meetings and from what she could gather from Makoto, who seemed uncharacteristically enthusiastic every time she would bring the young man up. Which reminded her…

"How close are you to Makoto. You two hang out a lot from what I hear."

A small part of her was disappointed that this didn't elicit some higher reaction out of the boy. There was a small part of her that wanted to break that calm composure of his and see him blush an-

She was going to stop right there.

"Makoto and I? Oh, nothing too much. We're best buds, study partners, partners in crime, and she's a valuable asset to have on the team." Something about his fairly normal description of their relationship seem to disappoint Sae.

She simply chuckled. "From the way she describes you, it seemed as if you two were dating." She stifled another chuchle. That got him nervous.

"Oh..uh, no. Don't get me wrong, she's great, but I don't think either of us see our relationship that way. It's strictly platonic." From how fast he was speaking, she was sure to expect something was fishy, but it was the truth. They didn't have a romantic relationship, and while him from three or four months ago may have been saddened by that, someone new sprung into his life.

"Besides," he continued, "there's someone else I'm interested in." He dared not look at her out of fear that his eyes would betray his calm and collected voice.

"Oh, and who would that be?" Sae chuckled. She was breaking him, slowly but surely. It was cute, no doubt. The stoic and fearless leader of the Phantom Thieves was squirming and fidgeting when asked about who he liked. Just like a teenager would. It was the same behavior he had when he asked her out her-

Oh god.

It hit her.

Who he liked.

And the worst part?

She couldn't say the feelings weren't mutual.

"Are you done, Sae-san?" Akira had collecting himself, and was now throwing small glances towards Sae who was still shocked by her realization.

"Y-yeah, I'm finished." She barely managed out.

"Okay…um, the pays on the counter, thank you Tatski-sama." Akira gave a polite bow as he stood up to leave. "Shall we depart, Sae-san?" Something about her behavior had reinvigorated Akira.

He finally cracked her calm and collected composure, and could almost hear Futaba's "mission accomplished" in his head.

Or, at least, he hoped it was in his head.

* * *

They returned to Shibuya Square in general silence. Not that it was whole-y unwelcome. The two had plenty to think about without conversation interrupting it.

When they finally hit the point where their paths would diverge, Akira couldn't help but be sad that it was over. It was a fun time, awkwardness aside, but now, he had to get some sleep. If there was one thing he knew about the Tokyo Police, is that they knew how to tire a person out with their "standard protocol procedures". He mumbled a small goodbye to Sae until he felt a dainty hand grab his wrist.

"Akira-kun? I-I had fun tonight. It was fun to get out after so long. T-Thank you." Sae couldn't help herself but stutter. She could stare down the hardest of criminals without missing a beat, but talking to a boy? That seemed to evade her in this moment.

"No problem, Sae-san. Well, see you in the morning at Leblanc, correct?" He turned around to face her, and noticed her face was rather close to his, and it was only then that he realized that she was a couple inches shorter than him, and that their lips were only an inch apart.

"Yeah. I-I'll stop by around nine in the morning tomorrow. See you then." Sae leaned into the boy.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

And Closer.

Until she gave him a quick peck on his right cheek before letting go of his hand and, without looking back, walked confidently towards her apartment.

"D-did that…just…did that j-just…..happen…?" It was probably for the best that Sae didn't turn around. If she had, she would've seen the Lionhearted, charismatic leader of the Phantom Thieves absolutely dumbstruck as to what just occurred.

So there he sat, alone, again, in the middle of Shibuya Square, but this time, with the dumbest smile on his face that anyone had ever seen.

As to what would happen the next day? Sae would pass that bridge when she came to it, right now? She had to focus on how she was going to hide this never-ending blush from Makoto when she got back.


End file.
